hogwarts academy
by daniiacullen
Summary: hermione acaba de ingresar a la academia que siempre soñó, pero no imagino conocer a un chico pelirrojo insoportable, y tampoco espero que el se convirtiera en el dueño de su corazón. mucho drama,amistad,diversion y mucho amor. 100% R&HR. ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

daniiacullen: esta demas decir que los personajes le pertenecen a jk rowling y que solo el contenido es de mi autoria.

hogwarts academy

chapter 1: llegada y recibimiento?

No podia creer lo que ocurria, porfin mis padres me habian dejado asistir a la prestigiosa academia hogwarts, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir ahi, pero no lo consideraban pues no les agradaba la idea de un colegio interno, a mi personalmente no me facinaba, pero tampoco me molestaba, yo solo queria ir ahi, pues es la academia mas prestigiosa de todo el pais.

Es bien sabido que todos los egresados de ahi tenian un futuro brillante, y yo estaba ansiosa por aprender todo lo que esta academia podia ense arme, pero mis padres reclamaban que estaria sola, pero yo sabia que todas las trabas que ponian se debian a que ellos no querian que me fuera, pues me extra arian como es normal...pero nosotros eramos muy unidos, si yo ubiera sido hija unica nunca ubiese considerado siquiera esa opcion, pero estaba alex mi hermano de 14 a os, las trabas de mis padres solo se debian a un capricho de ellos y los comprendia, pero yo ya necesitaba indeperndizarme...pronto comenzaria la universidad y ahi si que ellos no podrian acompa arme..es por eso que necesitaban hacerse a la idea ahora.

El a o pasado habia entrado a esa academia mi primo harry, pero yo me entere cuando ya me encontraba matriculada en mi colegio privado de siempre.

Pero esta vez era distinto, porfin habia logrado que mis padres me dieran autorizacion, pero debo decir que no lo habria logrado sin la ayuda de tia lily y tio james..ellos como mis padrinos interseptaron por mi con mis padres, diciendoles que yo no me encontraria sola, que harry me haria compa ia..y que seria una buena experiencia para mi.

Fue en ese momento cuando mas los quise....aunque yo siempre los queria, por algo eran mis tios favoritos y su hijo mi primo favorito.

Ahora me encuentro en la entrada de la academia esperando que mi papa baje mis maletas, las cuales eran seis, pero no se apuren no todas eran de ropa y las tres que lo eran las habia preparado mi mama, pues ella a diferencia de mi es una maniatica de las compras...a mi no me importa que me compre ropa mientras lo que me comprara no fuera mas corto que la mitad de mi muslo ni muy escotado...todo lo demas estaba bien... ademas mi mama tiene buen gusto, las demas tres maletas estaban llenas de libros de estudio y lectura por igual...no creo que lo halla mencionado antes, pero soy una fanatica de los libros.

-papa...vamos apresurate

-eso quisiera terronsito, pero tu y tu mama deben recordan que no soy superman antes de llenar las maletas.

-amor no seas tan quejumbroso.-dijo esta vez mama.-tu fuiste quien no quiso traer a james(el chofer) para que te ayudara.

-es que pense que no seria necesario, que con la ayuda de alex bastaria, pero ahora veo que mi hijo no tiene interes alguno en ayudarme.

- como voy a estar interesado en cargar maletas?, ademas tu no pediste mi ayuda, sino que diste por hecho que te ayudaria, ni siquiera consideraste el hecho de que soy un ni o de solo 14 a itos de edad.  
-ahora eres un ni o, pero cuando me pediste la moto todo terreno, ya eras un hombre en pleno crecimiento molesto por seguir siendo tradado como un ni o.

-si y tu fuiste quien creyo esa historia, porque ni o o no recibi la moto para navidad.

-y pensar que tengo que aguantarte otro a o. (alex me miro a los ojos y lo entendi...oportunidad.-habiamos hablado y yo sabia que el queria ingresar a la academia tanto como yo, y ahora papa habia dicho las tan esperadas palabras..que alex lo habia impulsado a decir, pues mi hermano era un chiquillo muy astuto y toda la conversacion pasada habia sido planeada por el).

-papa..-dijimos al unisono.-por que no lo dejas venir a la academia conmigo.

- que?.-excalmaron mama y papa juntos

-oh vamos, saben que el es tan buen estudiante como yo y que no tendria problemas para adaptarse.

los rostros de mis padres mostraban la clara confusion que sentian

-talvez si...no,no y no.-dijo mama, pero esa duda nos indico a mi hermano y a mi que no estabamos lejos de nuestro cometido.

-ademas saben que alex no se mete en problemas.-pero eso era medio verdad solamente, es cierto que talvez disfrutaba de juegos algo inusuales para su edad, pero sabia como comportarse, o eso es lo que hacia creer, pues cada vez que hacia de las suyas, lo hacia de tal forma que el nunca pareciera el culpable, pero eso solo era sabido por mi y harry, y no es que aprovaramos una mala conducta, ya que mi hermano solo se lo hacia a quien lo mereciese...como la vez que dudley, un primo materno de harry,nos encerro en el aramario bajo la escalera un dia que todos fuimos de visita, alex en ese entonces tenia 4 a os.

FLASH BACK

alex fue hasta la puerta del armario donde se encontraba dudley burlandose de nosotros y le pego en las canillas salio corriendo sabiendo perfectamente que el idiota de dudley lo seguiria, lo guio hasta el segundo piso cerca de una ventana y cuando dudly entro a la habitacion se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y que apoyado en ella estaba mi hermano quien luego de verlo en la posicion que queria le habl :

- mira grandisimo idiota ya estamos cansados de ti y de tus tonterias, sabes que de esta no te libraras.

-jjajjaj..y que me haras tu ni ito tonto?.

-mmm.. pues que podria hacerte yo un peque o e indefenso ni o de 4 a os?..no lo se talves esto, y le arrojo una pelota a la cara, mi hermano penso que el idiota la esquivaria y caeria de la ventana, pero el estupido de dudley no la esquivo y aun asi callo por la ventana.

Luego todo fue un caos dudley comenzo a llorar pues cayo sobre la mata de moras y el muy iluso quiso que castigaran a alex diciendole a nuestros padres todo lo que alex habia dicho, pero nadie le creyo diciendo:

-vamos dudley eso no puede ser alex no sabe decir bien ni su propio nombre, mucho menos va a conocer el significado de "grandisimo idiota".-en ese entonces mis papas no sabian que yo le habia ense ado palabras nuevas a alex y que le si sabia como decir su nombre solo que aparentaba lo contrario.  
-mira te lo demostrare .-dijo papa

-hijo.. cual es tu nombre?

-alec papi

-bien..mmm hijo que es grandisimo idiota?

-pus nu se... mm se come?

-ves

-pero si es cierto, el me arrojo la pelota aproposito

-mentira...mentiroso.-dijo alex con lagrimas falsas en los ojos, pero muy reales para su audiencia.-no te aloje la pelota, tu me dijiste que la tilala, pelo yo dije que nu polque no se puede jugal con pelotas dentlo de la casa, pelo tu te enojaste y me quieste pegal y cuando yo coli tu te resfalaste con tus juguetes que tu mama te dijo que lecogielas y que no no quisiste hacel.

- es eso cierto?.-pregunto tia petunia

-no mami..si el pendejo miente...preguntenles a los tontos de mi primo y su prima

-jovencito cual es esa forma de expresarse?.-exclamo tia petunia toda indignada.- y donde esta tu primo?..-en eso momento todo el color rosado de las mejillas de dudly se esfumo.

los seis adultos miraban al bobo

- y?

-estan en el almalio

- que?.-todos los adultos miraron a alex

-si dudy los encelo ahi hace como una ola y yo no alcanzo el pestillo para sacalos...dijo haciendo su mejor puchero de pena.

-oh ni o imprudente.-grito tia petunia.-estas castigado por 3 meses.. en que pensaste cuando quisiste pegarle a un ni o peque o?

-no lo se pero por que tres meses?

- tres? quise decir 4..y como que por que?...intentaste golpear a un ni o...encerraste a otros dos y no creas que olvide la parte cuando dijeste pendejo...ese no es el lenguaje que te permito usar..asique ya lo sabes...no hay playstation, television, computador y reproductor de musica para ti.

esa fue la unica vez que vi como retaban al idiota de dudley, pero sin duda fuen la mejor.

PRESENTE

-vamos pa....ma saben que es lo mejor si quiren que mi futuro brille como el de una estrella.

-oh...no porfavor no nos pidan esto.-dijo mama.-mis dos bebes lejos de casa.

-mama ya no somos unos bebes y sabes tan bien como papa que somos muy responsables.

-pero no es posible que alex se pueda quedar no esta matriculado

-papa las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de una semana estoy segura que el plazo de inscripcion no acaba, en la pagina aparece que acaba el dia que las clases comienzan.-dije....pues estaba mas que informada.

-mmm...supongo que tendremos que mandarle sus cosas en lo que queda de semana.-dijo mama

- que?.-dijo papa

-si cielo, es lo mejor

-oh de acuerdo..vamos por tu matricula, pero deben ayudarme con las maletas

-claro.-exclamamos al unisono y totalmente felices.

-mejor..que les parece si alex me ayuda con las maletas y ustedes lo matriculan por mientras y nos encontramos en 45 minutos en la entrada.-propuse

-como quieran.-dijo papa totalmente resignado

-por cierto alex en que casa quieres estar?

nos miramos y dijimos.- griffindor

harry estaba en griffindor, estaba en griffindor..por lo tanto alex debia estar con nosotros.

Ibamos comino al edificio que nos correspondia, al cual para llegar se debia pasar junto a la chancha de football, en la cual se encontraba practicando un equipo y que por los colores del uniforme supimos de inmediato que se trataba de el de nuestra casa, alex y yo sabiamos que harry era el capitan del equipo de griffindor, por lo que nos pusimos a buscarlo, luego de un rato de mirar encontramos a nuestro pelinegro primo hablando con un se or, seguramente el entranador.  
cuando harry se giro en nuestra direccion le hicimos se as, al momento de vernos en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa y luego de eso le dijo algo al hombre y se acerco hacia nosotros.  
Despues de esto me parecio ver que el entrenador llamaba a un chico pelirrojo que por lo que vi era muy muy guapo, no creo estar exagerando si digo perfecto.

-chicos.

-hola

-hola

-wow...hermi estas muy linda, creo que ahora alex y yo tendremos que esforzarnos el doble para alejar a los jotes.

-si seguro..-los chicos no notaron mi tono sarcastico, despues de todo yo no era linda, en toda mi vida nunca habia tenido novio, talvez era mi pelo totalmente desordenado, o mi piel palida o talvez solo el hecho de que era considerada un raton de biblioteca.

-y tu alex estas enorme..supongo que ayudas a hermi con su equipaje

-mmm si y no

- como?

-si la ayudo con su equipaje, pero tambien vengo a conocer mi futuro colegio

- que?

-como oiste alex asistira a la academia con nosotros...mis papas lo estan matriculando ahora.

-woow....genial, pero que hacen aqui tan pronto yo crei que llegarias a eso de las 8

-si, pero el vuelo se adelanto

-que mal me habria gustado resibirlos mas presentable, estoy todo cochin.....pero harry no pudo teminar su frase, pues escuchamos unos gritos desde el campo.

El chico pelirrojo que segun parecia era el arquero le hablaba a gritos a un chico mas peque o de apellido crewey por lo que pude leer en su uniforme.

- colin debes patear la pelota fuerte, pero no con el lado derecho de tu pie o sino la pelota se devia!!!!!

-estos chicos de primero no saben nada de football.-dijo harry.

-hey ese no es ron.-pregunto alex

-si

-wow..esta muy alto

-hey y tu de donde lo conoces?.-pregunte algo confundida, como es posible que lo conociera si yo no tenia idea quien era y un chico tan perfecto como el no se borraria de mi memoria.

- recuerdas que hace unos 3 a os fuiste al campamento de astronomia por un mes?.-pregunto alex

-si..- como olvidarlo?, el campamento mas enriquecedor de conocimiento de mi vida

-bueno..pues ese mes harry habia invitado a ron a su casa por las vacaciones y yo me quede ahi unas dos semanas.

-las mas divertidas en a os exclamo harry

-mmmm...y ese tal ron por que le grita a ese ni o?

-porque estos ni os como ya dije no saben jugar y patean para cualquier lado...a mira aqui ron les va a mostrar como se hace.

Logre ver como el chico pelirrojo llamado ron se ponia en posicion, pero cuando estaba a punto de patear su mirada se cruzo con la mia, nos miramos por un segundo pero yo pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas ...sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cielo y me miraban de una forma distinta, no se como explicarlo, pero nadie me habia mirado asi antes, su cara estaba llena de lindas pecas, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio a una de confusion?, si es que podia catalogarla asi, a una de total desesperacion, lo vi mover sus labios y me parecio escuchar un cuidado!!!!,.....estaba tan embobada mirando su perfecto rostro que no repare en el hecho de que la pelota se dijia a mi cara....lo ultimo que recuerdo es la bola a un metro de mi y luego todo negro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------HOLA a todas...y todos(porsiacaso)

este es mi primer fic....espero que les guste y emocione leerlo como a mi me gusta y emociona escribirlo..

haganme saber cualquier sugerencia o duda que se les ocurra,....yo felizmente se las respondere.

si les gusta la historia tenganme pasiencia...tengo mucho que hacer para la universidad y esta es una idea que se me ocurrio en el momento pero les aseguro que la continuare pronto

Pd:cualquier semejanza con otra historia es pura y simple coincidencia, pero aun asi diganme si hay una historia parecida

bye

dejenme reviews porfi....estoy segura que eso me animara a continuarla y terminarla mas pronto

nos vemos 


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes le pertenecen a jk rowling, yo solo juego con la historia

CAPITULO 2:ALTERCADO

Logre ver como el chico pelirrojo llamado ron se pon a en posici n, pero cuando estaba a punto de patear su mirada se cruzo con la m a, nos miramos por un segundo pero yo pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas ...sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cielo y me miraban de una forma distinta, no se como explicarlo, pero nadie me hab a mirado as antes, su cara estaba llena de lindas pecas, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio a una de confusi n?, si es que pod a catalogarla as , a una de total desesperaci n, lo vi mover sus labios y me pareci escuchar un cuidado!!!!,.....estaba tan embobada mirando su perfecto rostro que no repare en el hecho de que la pelota se dirig a a mi cara....lo ultimo que recuerdo es la bola a un metro de mi y luego todo negro.

-Hermione!, hermy oh vamos despierta -escuchaba la voz de Alex a lo lejos

-hermy abre los ojos -me dec a harry ..y creo que alguien me daba suaves golpes en la cara, yo escuchaba sus voces, pero las o a como ahogadas y distantes, comenc a abrir los ojos, todo se ve a borroso y daba vueltas.

- Qu demonios?... harry?, Alex?... que paso?

-wow el golpe debi de ser sumamente fuerte si hermy esta diciendo groser as despu s.-esas fueron las palabras de Alex mientras harry asent a vigorosamente.

Trate de incorporarme, pero me dol a toda la cabeza, seguramente por el golpe recibido en mi frente y tambi n porque me hab a golpeado la cabeza al caer al piso de espaldas.

Cuando mi visi n comenz a aclararse, no pod a creer lo que mis ojos ve an, agua y fuego conviviendo armoniosamente en un perfecto rostro lleno de pecas.

-Alex no digas idioteces.-dije algo malhumorada, pues sabia que adem s de estar levemente preocupados tambi n se estaban burlando de mi.

-ron, idiota viste lo que le hiciste a hermy, el golpe que le diste ha hecho que ella diga una groser a y se enfade en menos de un minuto y esto nunca hab a sucedido antes.-esta vez era harry el que hablaba, pero como dije antes y vuelvo a repetir se estaban burlando de mi.

-basta chicos no es gracioso.-dije ya olvid ndome un poco de mi mal humor, de hecho las bromas de mi hermano y harry siempre me sub an el animo.

-me duele mucho la cabeza

-si lo sentimos . te duele mucho?.. quieres que te lleve a la enfermer a?

-no, esta bien no es nada que dos aspirinas no puedan solucionar.

Luego de eso ultimo comentario sonre mos un poco entre nosotros, ellos dos por estar recordando la ca da y yo por ver sus caras.

-tu ca da fue genial.-esta vez fue Alex el que hablo.

-mmm. ese comentario no me hacia tanta gracia, despu s de todo hab a sido un golpe bastante duro. Alex se preocupaba la mayor a de las veces por mi, pero aun segu a siendo mi hermano menor, quiz s no tan insoportable, pero mi hermano menor.

- estas bien?-pregunto el chico pelirojo due o de los hermosos ojos azules, el cual luego note estaba muy preocupado.

-si.-logre articular

-uff...que bueno, me llamo ron weas...

Esperen un momento , ningun lo siento, disculpame, no se repetira

-pero no gracias a ti.-dije cortandolo toda molesta, normalmente yo jamas contestaria de esa forma, pero la actitud de ese chico...ron, me enfurecio de sobremanera, pues no se habia disculpado aun, de hecho le parecio mas importante presentarse que pedir disculpas y lo peor de todo es que luego de comprobar que yo no sufria ningun da o grave ya no se le veia preocupado o arrepentido, sino se le veia una enorme sonrisa socarrona en su pecoso rostro, a modo de burla.

-si lo se y de veras lo siento.-dijo enseriandose un poco, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa, eso me enfurecio mas.-te golpeaste bastante duro

Me golpee bastante duro? el me golpeo

-eso si fue gracias a ti y debo aclararlo, pues yo no me golpee, tu me golpeaste

El chico parecia estar empezando a molestarse

-lo se y creo que ya me disculpe

-Mmmmm....-fue todo lo que le dije

Pero el continuo hablando

-es que estaba ense andole a colin a patear mas lejos.-dijo esto como para darse importancia.

-del arco.-le conteste

Luego de decir se escucho un sonoro UUUUUhhhhhhhh! por parte de toda nuestra audiencia, contando a todos los nuevos espectadores que no paraban de llegar y reunirse a nuestro alrededor

- perdon que dijiste?

- estas sordo? que si tu les ense as a patear, no se como hacen para ganar los partidos ahora se escucho un ohhhhhhhh! y algunas risas

-ya te dije que lo sentia

-Y te oi, pero esa disculpa para nada sincera borrara el cardenal que tendre en mi frente gracias a ti.( obvie decir que la caida me produciria un cototo del porte del everest para evitar futuras burlas)

Las gente agrupada a nuestro alrededor tenia unas expresiones sumamente extra as en el rostro, pues lo mas normal en los chicos de nuestra edad al ver una discusion es tener el interes en sus caras, pero todos aqui tenian el rostro cubierto por el asombro incluso este chico que cada vez parecia mas extra ado por mi reaccion, entendia las reaciones de alex y harry, despues de todo ellos me conocian de toda la vida y nunca me habian visto en estas condiciones, ni siquiera lo hubieran imaginado.

Me fije en el rostro de mi primo y en el de un chico que parecia ser su amigo, el cual era muy alto y tenia unas mejillas muy infladas, ambos cambiaron su expresion de asombro a una de total burla dirigida a ron.

Comence a mirar a mi alrededor, para lograr entender un poco tan extra as reacciones hasta que me tope con la mirada de lo que parecia ser el equipo de porristas, todas sus integranten me miraban con un profundo y sinsero odio y de pronto lo entendi y todo gracias unas miradas celosas, este chico por ser parte del equipo era uno de los mas populares en el colegio si no es que el mas polular y el hecho de que yo no cayera redondita a sus pies era algo tan nuevo para el como para todos los presentes, como si le estuviera hiriendo en lo mas profundo de su ego, pero con mis comentarios su expresion de molestia y ligera diversion paso a ser pura rabia en solo un instante.

En ese momento la discusion se volvio mas acalorada, hasta hace un rato solo bordeabamos lo ironico.

-si prestaras atencion eso no habria ocurrido, pudiste esquibarlo

como se atrevia a decirme eso, este chico era increible

-si supieras lanzar, yo no tendria que haber esquibado nada.

-me distraje por un momento

-si prestaras atencion eso no habria ocurrido, repeti sus palabras solo que ahora le agrege.

-y si supieras jugar.

-si se jugar...loca

- como me llamaste?

- estas sorda?...l-o-c-a.-eso lo dijo repitiendo mis palabras, y sintiendose completamente autocomplacido, como si con esa respuesta me hubiese ganado, ah, pero el no me conocia.

mi enfado no pudo mas y explote

-prefiero ser loca, que un completo idiota

- como?

-i-d-i-o-t-a

En ese momento alex y harry que habian observado toda la discusion con una sonrisa en la cara, intervinieron...

-hermy basta ahi vienen papa y mama.

-si hermy...no querras que los tios te vean asi...si a nosotros casi nos provocaste un infarto de la sorpresa, a ellos los mataras.-dijo mi primo totalmente divertido.

-esta bien...-dije resignada y nos dirigimos hacia mis padres, mientras emprendiamos la marcha pude escuchar como el chico cacheton le decia a ron algo que sono como: "creo que estas perdiendo tu encanto".

- ustedes no pudieron defenderme?

- para que?-dijo alex

-nos parecio que lo hacias bastante bien tu sola.-concluyo harry

-ademas fue algo muy interesante de ver, poco educativo, pero quien dijo que yo quiero aprender?, fue algo distinto y extra o ver a mi hermana la paciente ponerse a gritar a todo pulmon, pero aun asi genial.

-si...por cierto que te paso?.-pregunto harry

- que que me paso?...ese chico ni se disculpo.

-hermy ron si lo hizo.-dijo harry mientras alex lo apoyaba.

-chicos... lo escucharon bien?, talvez si se disculpo, pero no fue de verdad, de hecho lo hizo con la burla grabada en su cara.

-oh, pero hermy es ron.-dijo harry como toda explicasion

-sea quien sea, eso no le da justificacion.

-si, si te apoyo en eso, pero lograr que ron se disculpe es casi un milagro, que solo su madre sabe hacer.

-eso no me impor....-estaba diciendo cuando fui interrumpida por harry

-hola tio patrick...hola tia jane.-dijo

-hola harry, pero que guapo estas...-dijo mi madre

-y enorme.-agrego mi papa

-gracias.

-espero que asi, puedas espantar a todos los pretendientes de mi princesa.-dijo mi sobreprotector padre.

-tio no dudes que lo hare, pero sospecho que tendre mas trabajo de lo que sospechaba cuando hablamos por telefono.

Eso era algo que no sabia, pero que tampoco me sorprendia, despues de todo mi papa y harry siempre habian sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo.

-no te preocupes que alex tambien ayudara.

-hablando de alex...nos enteramos que habia una habitacion disponible en el departamento tuyo y lo pedimos para el.-le dijo mi padre a harry.

-oh...genial...mis compa eros y yo esperabamos que no lo tomara nadie por miedo a que el nuevo fuera un raro, pero saber que es de alex ahora me tranquiliza.

.- seremos compa eros de cuarto?...genial.-finalizo alex.

-papa y que hay de mi?.-pregunte

-te conseguimos una habitacion en el depto de dos hermanas y otra chica

-genial... cual es la habitacion?

-313, pero no te preocupes corazon nosotros te encaminaremos, porque mientras estabamos en la oficina de la secretaria escuchamos de una discusion muy escandalosa, entre unos estudiantes.-dijo papa

-cari o.... estas segura que te quieres quedar?.-pregunto mi mama.-yo se cuanto odias las peleas

alex y harry estaban totalmente colorados por aguantar la histerica risa que seguramente tenian.

-si mama...estoy segura...no creo que se repita.-dije, esperando que eso fuera verdad, despues de todo a mi no me gustaba armar espectaculos tan indecorosos como el de hace un rato...intentaria no volver a toparme con ronald para evitar mas discusiones, pero si las habia esperaba que la proxima vez no tubieramos publico.

-harry puedes ayudar a alex con sus maletas porfavor?.-pregunto mi mama

-claro tia.-y todos nos encaminamos a nuestros dormitorios, claro que yo iba con mis padres, pero no me importaba si otros pensaban que era patetico, yo adoraba a mis padres, y pensar que no los veria por un a o, me entristecia, pero todo esto era por mi educacion.

HOLA!

aki dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

intentare actualizar el tercero para el proximo viernes o sabado.

pero no lo olviden

sus reviews son mi sueldo e inspiracion

porfi, porfi

mandenme mas

XD

bye 


End file.
